Arwen's Passing
by Feanaro Erumaren
Summary: The words of Lady Arwen and Prince Eldarion at the funeral of King Elessar. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TOLKIEN's CHARACTERS, but I guess the premise is my own concoction.


**This is the Song of Arwen Undomiel and her son the Prince Eldarion of Gondor as heard at the Lord Elessar's memorial. At her King's death, the queen announced solemnly that she would be leaving, her son Eldarion taking the throne of his father. The people mourned for her as she sang of her pain in a tear-choked duet with her son.**

**Queen Arwen:**

_O! husband Elessar! _

_Whither do you wander?_

_In golden lands beyond the sea?_

_My heart shrieks, "Nowhere in Varda!_

_You walk alone, O Evenstar,_

_Your lover's steps are heard no more._

_And now your son you leave to fate,_

_To fade and meet Death at his door."_

**Prince Eldarion:**

_O! mother, dear Undomiel_

_Whose heart breaks with every step._

_Your graceful beauty doth defy_

_The smile of dark-embracing Death._

_Your people call you "Queen of Sorrows"_

_And mourn for every diamond tear,_

_The smiles of pearl have long since gone,_

_Happy laughter comes not here._

**Together:**

_O! Father, King, Isildur's Peace,_

_Destroyer of the Enemy's Host,_

_Linger not, tarry not, dance unto Manwë's arms._

_O! Elfstone, Strider, Aragorn,_

_Walker of the Path of Ghosts!_

_In legends see thy mighty hands,_

_Renowned in all of Varda's lands._

**Prince Eldarion:**

_O! Father King, would that I were_

_As able as thy legendry,_

_To rule, to guide my men in peace_

_And battle on under White Tree!_

**Queen Arwen:**

_O husband hear my cry for you,_

_And every keening heart's fell song_

_As for your call we listen still_

_As sobbing great betakes the throng._

**Together:**

_O! Husband, Love, Light of Gondor's Pride_

_The White Tree weeps its golden sap,_

_For man of Valor has left this place,_

_And no more will he show his face._

_O! Man of Dunedain, Man of Sword!_

_Come forth and we come at thy word._

_We go with you o'er land and sea,_

_Until we meet in Death's gentry._

**Prince Eldarion:**

_At last my voice will falter, fall_

_As for you, I accept the crown_

_And rule, and guide your legacy_

_To further Peace and Great Renown!_

**Queen Arwen:**

_And night will thus beknight my heart,_

_And I will walk beneath the skies,_

_Searching high and searching low,_

_For keenest, loveliest lost Man's eyes!_

_I leave this throne, this place of Loss_

_To son and grandsons and many more to come,_

_To walk and fade in grasses sweet,_

_Once more my Lord and Husband to see…_

**At theses words, the Lady Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar, who was said to be as beautiful s Luthien Tinuviel herself, took the Jewel of the same name that sat upon her breast and gave it to her brother Elladan's child, one of the last Elf babes to be born in Middle-Earth, thus ensnaring the babe in the Fate of the Evenstar, and Elladan's heart broke at this ill-fate for his child. And as her hauntingly beautiful face scanned the crowd, her eyes of darkness fell on Eowyn and Faramir, Pince of Ithilien; on Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, as all four raised their swords in homage to her. It is said that in that moment her heart sundered completely. She had lost her father, her husband, eventually would see these four dearest of friends dead, and even her son. At this revelation, the words of Elrond were realized, and took to her heels, the speed of her Elven heritage guiding her, running from the White City. She stopped once, her people said, on the crest of a hill and sang one final verse, and this was the last time her voice was heard in all of Middle-Earth, for as she faded, she never spoke or sang again.**

_Farewell White City, fair and fell,_

_But thy shapely walls will not be my hell!_

_I leave thee behind to memory_

_And search out my end in forests afar!_

_Far reaches the cry of Prince and Kin,_

_And friends who fought the Shadow well,_

_But love alone has stolen from here_

_All joy and strength to persevere._

_O! Gondor, steeped in golden light,_

_Shine strong and be the bane of night,_

_And sing not for Undomiel's broken heart,_

_But sing for love, and destinies wrought._

**And with this final song, she passed out of all knowledge, and was not seen in Middle-Earth again, save by glances by hunters who were astounded by her silent grace, and the wild animals, who were her only companions. And so she died as she wished, alone, and came at last unto Aragon, the Lord Elessar;s arms once again, never to be parted, for together they had found love after Death.**


End file.
